Les Désastreuses Aventures De Trevor Le Crapaud
by Niyalune
Summary: OS, Tome 1 : Mais qu'est il arrivé à Trevor entre sa disparition dans le Poudlard Express et sa réapparition sur les rives du lac ? Réponse au défi de Zeshouties sur hpfanfiction.


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention écrit pour le fun, selon les termes du défi de Zeshouties sur HPF. En gros, il fallait raconter ce qu'il était arrivé à Trevor durant le voyage dans le train dans le tome 1 ! Donc l'idée de base n'est pas à moi, et HP est à JKR...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Désastreuses Aventures De Trevor le Crapaud

Au début de sa vie (c'est-à-dire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça), Trevor vivait entassé avec beaucoup d'autres batraciens derrière une vitre d'aquarium où des humains les regardaient. Parfois, un crapaud était enlevé pour passer de "l'autre coté". Ses camarades se bousculaient pour ne pas être pris, mais Trevor s'ennuyait à mourir là-bas, alors il priait en espérant être choisi.

Un beau jour, un homme barbu entra dans la boutique et ce fut Trevor qui fut "pêché". Il était surexcité: à lui le vaste monde, les découvertes!

Mais il déchanta vite. La dame du magasin l'enferma dans un bocal, qu'elle emballa avec un horrible papier vert à pois jaunes. Le crapaud se sentit décoller, et fut balloté dans tous les sens pendant un temps épouvantable. Il eut l'impression de rester une éternité dans le noir, sans rien à manger.

Enfin, le papier autour de lui déchira et la tête d'un gamin humain, toute ronde, apparut dans son champ de vision. Le garçon le sortit du bocal. Trevor s'en serait réjoui si le gosse ne le tenait pas à l'envers par une patte. Le batracien s'était alors débattu et la main l'avait lâché. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux bonds qu'on l'avait déjà rattrapé.

Durant la période qui suivit, Trevor fit de nombreuses tentatives de fugue, toutes avortées. Ce n'est pas qu'il était malheureux, non, mais pour lui qui espérait l'aventure une fois sorti de l'animalerie, la désillusion était cruelle.

Ses escapades se déroulaient presque toujours de la même manière: il usait de mille stratagèmes pour échapper à l'attention du garçon (d'ailleurs très gentil, mais maladroit: il lui écrasait les côtes quand il le portait). Ensuite, il essayait de se retrouver dans la maison, bien qu'il commence à connaître le terrain, puis Neville ou sa grand-mère le retrouvait. Cette dernière passait un savon qui trouait les tympans de Trevor au jeune garçon, et la vie reprenait son cours.

Les choses changèrent la semaine précédant les onze ans de Neville. Pour le crapaud, c'était une matinée tout-à-fait habituelle mais son maître et la vieille dame scrutaient le ciel dans l'attente du courrier avec une impatience non-dissimulée. Pendant ce temps Trevor était bien loin de tout cela, somnolant tranquillement. Il ne remarqua pas l'euphorie qui prit les deux Longdubat quand arriva une lettre au sceau de Poudlard, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il fut aussi décontenancé quelques semaines plus tard quand Neville le remit dans son vieux bocal après avoir fait sa valise.

Le lendemain, l'inconnu débuta pour Trevor. Tout d'abord, Neville entra dans le feu émeraude qui brûlait dans la cheminée, le bocal dans sa main. Le monde se mit alors à tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse et Trevor était sur le point de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Quand tout s'arrêta et qu'ils arrivèrent sur un quai, le garçon perdit l'équilibre à cause de l'arrêt brusque, et s'étala de tout son long, le bocal de Trevor allant rouler un peu plus loin. Une fois remis du choc, le crapaud regarda autour de lui les gens courir dans tous les sens, partagé entre la terreur et l'excitation.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'amphibien, Neville et sa gigantesque malle étaient dans l'espèce d'amas de tôle rouge sur roues que les humains appelaient "train". Ayant trouvé un compartiment, le garçon y posa ses affaires, avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette.

Trevor, quand à lui, avait remarqué que la chute sur le sol de la gare avait légèrement dévissé le couvercle du bocal. Profitant de l'occasion, il s'escrima à ouvrir sa prison et se dépêcha de filer (à l'anglaise).

Une fois dans le couloir, il se demanda où il pourrait bien aller. A tout hasard, il partit vers la gauche. Soudain, il s'arrêta. C'était bizarre, le sol semblait trembler et un martèlement s'intensifiait. Trevor se mit à paniquer, et il avait bien raison : une troupe d'élève surgirent en riant et en parlant fort. Le crapaud se mit à sauter pour échapper aux jambes des gens, mais il se faisait shooter et il avait les oreilles en compote tellement il y avait de bruit. Puis les géants s'éloignèrent et Trevor respira à nouveau, son cœur battant la chamade, ses pattes tremblant comme de la gelée.

Il se reprit, il n'était pas un couard, que diable ! Mais malgré ses résolutions, il ne pouvait pas d'empêcher de tendre une oreille anxieuse à l'affut d'un bruit de pas…

Il finit par arriver devant une porte entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et entra. Il y avait là grand nombre de coffres et de marchandises, ainsi que le chariot des friandises. Trevor s'en approcha, car de bonnes odeurs en venaient. Il monta sur le niveau le moins élevé et regarda autour de lui d'un air intéressé.

L'interrompant dans son inspection des lieus, un croassement retentit. Le cœur de notre crapaud fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Y avait-il de ses congénères ici ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'autres créatures que des humains…

Il alla vers la boîte bleue et ornée de l'inscription "Chocogrenouilles" où était enfermé ce pauvre batracien, et tira dessus pour l'ouvrir, tout en essayant d'émettre des croassements rassurants. L'emballage céda et Trevor, pris par son élan, culbuta vers l'arrière. Sa tête tournant un peu, il guetta la sortie de l'autre. Elle ne tarda pas: une ravissante grenouille bizarrement bronzée sortit d'un bond de la boîte. Trevor, charmé par cette top-model amphibienne, l'aborda.

- Hem… Bonjour beauté, vous allez bien ? dit-il d'un ton dragueur.

La grenouille ne répondit pas, étrangement immobile.

- Oui, reprit Trevor, j'espère que votre enfermement dans ce paquet n'a pas été trop pénible, j'ai été moi même bien des fois confiné dans un espace étroit et j'en garde de très mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction de la grenouille à ce début de conversation, Trevor continua donc courageusement son monologue:

-Vous êtes bien jolie… Que diriez- vous d'aller prendre un verre pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? risqua-t-il.

Tout dépité du fait que la grenouille semblait l'ignorer obstinément, le cœur brisé par le rejet, il battit en retraite:

-Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser tranquille et à une prochaine fois peut-être ? conclut-il nerveusement, tout en reprenant sa route vers le fond du wagon d'un pas mal assuré.

Encore tout chamboulé par cette rencontre, il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était pas le seul animal à avoir faussé compagnie à son propriétaire. Un chat noir et blanc s'approchait lentement, semblant se lécher les babines d'anticipation, la queue se balançant nonchalamment.

Quand Trevor l'aperçut, ses neurones se remirent en place d'un seul coup. Il déglutit, réfléchissant à une solution.

Cette fois, il était vraiment mal barré…

Il commença à reculer, sans faire de gestes brusques, mais le félin lui coupa la route d'un bond. Il essaya de partir dans une autre direction, sans succès, le chat (qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser) l'en empêchait toujours. Trevor finit par se retrouver acculé, dos au mur. Lorsque le félidé approcha sa gueule du crapaud, celui-ci commença à faire ses prières.

Mais le chat s'arrêta, renifla l'air à la recherche de la provenance de l'odeur pestilentielle qui flottait. S'apercevant qu'elle venait du batracien, il miaula d'un air dégouté à l'idée de manger ce truc et tourna donc les talons.

Ouvrant timidement un œil, desserrant les dents, Trevor mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que le félin était parti. Se demandant bien ce qui avait provoqué cette fuite, il alla chercher un coin pour dormir un peu.

Il fut tiré de sa sieste sur une vieille couverture élimée qui trainait par une secousse brusque et un bruit strident, tandis que le roulis qui animait la-grosse-boîte-de-conserve-rouge-qui-avançait-toute-seule diminua progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Le train s'était arrêté.

Sorti de son sommeil réparateur, notre crapaud était de fort méchante humeur.

Et il le fut encore plus quand un martellement de pas retentit. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : des humains se déplaçaient en masse.

Il attendit que ça s'arrête avant de passer timidement le nez par la porte et de sautiller le long du couloir. Il arriva devant une porte de sortie, et miracle, le vaste monde se trouvait derrière ! Le seul problème qui retenait encore notre crapaud de sauter en bas du train, c'était que la marche était horriblement haute

Nonobstant, Trevor serra les dents, ferma les yeux, bondit courageusement… Et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le quai.

Gémissant, il se remit sur ses pattes. Mais tout à coup, il releva la tête, galvanisé. Mais oui ! Cela sentait bien l'humidité ! Un point d'eau se trouvait à proximité… Un vrai milieu naturel, un foyer sûr ! Le crapaud se dirigea donc vers le lac, traînant la patte.

Quelques instants plus tard, le martellement honni faisait à nouveau vibrer le sol. Trevor se retourna comme au ralenti. Apercevant une silhouette trois fois plus grande qu'un homme normal, accompagné de tout un troupeau d'humains qui ne semblaient décidément pas poursuivre d'autre but que de croiser son chemin, il devint blanc (couleur plutôt incongrue pour un crapaud) et détala droit devant. N'osant pas regarder en arrière, il grimpa dans une des barques qui se trouvaient sur le bord pour s'y cacher.

Mauvaise idée. Son petit cœur déjà tout palpitant menaça de lâcher quand quatre d'entre _eux_ montèrent. Durant toute la traversée il se terra dans un coin, tremblant à l'idée d'être découvert. Heureusement, les petits humains étaient trop occupés à admirer bouche bée la grande bâtisse illuminée à l'extrémité du lac. Finalement, l'embarcation heurta la rive et Trevor se crut sauvé. Il avait tort, comme bien souvent…

Notre batracien se hissa sur le bord de la barque et se prépara à sauter dans l'eau, de préférence élégamment et de manière à épater la galerie. Il ne voulait pas que ses futurs voisins lacustres le prennent pour un idiot, il allait déjà avoir assez de difficultés à s'intégrer comme ça. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu une énorme main s'approcher pour le saisir - plutôt étrange vu la taille de ladite main. Donc, en moins de trois secondes, ses projets de liberté, insertion sociale, etc. se retrouvèrent reportés à une date ultérieure et lui à près de deux mètres du sol, une bonne quarantaine de paires d'yeux fixées sur lui.

La voix du géant s'éleva, tonitruante telle le tonnerre, manquant de rendre Trevor sourd. Un garçon s'avança et le crapaud reconnut Neville, qui lança une exclamation en le reconnaissant. Une fois libéré de la poigne de Hagrid, Trevor donna des coups de pattes dans tous les sens mais son propriétaire ne daigna pas le lâcher, donc le crapaud se mit à bouder. Enfin, de toute façon, il finirait bien par s'évader.


End file.
